


For Your Thighs Only

by Myshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshka/pseuds/Myshka
Summary: Keith took a moment to appraise him. Shiro had not yet changed from the form-fitting Atlas flight suit he’d worn today, and he still looked as good in it as he had earlier.That was what had been grabbing Keith’s attention all day at the most inopportune moments.While Keith had briefly seen Shiro in the suit during their previous battle with Sendak, that had only been from the waist up on the comms screen.Today he’d got his first real look at Shiro in the outfit, and boy, was it ever a view.Keith gets his first good sight of Shiro in his flight suit and the reaction it provokes in him is enough to drive him crazy. Shiro's ass and thighs never looked so good.





	For Your Thighs Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anonymous prompt I received on my Tumblr sideblog:
> 
> _(OMG sorry I forgot to send anonymously, if you saw my previous post pls ignore that!!!;;) So how about intercrural sex with Atlas flight suit...?_
> 
> This here is the edited version (Original [here](https://beautifulshiro.tumblr.com/post/179772734425/omg-sorry-i-forgot-to-send-anonymously-if-you)).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this irredeemable piece of smut! There is no nutritional value, but it sure was a lot of fun. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!

As soon as the post-battle debrief was done, Keith made his way as quickly as possible to Shiro’s room, pushing past anyone who got in his way and garnering dirty looks for it. Today was the first battle they had engaged in since the paladins had been released from hospital, and while it had gone better than they could have hoped for, Keith had to admit in the privacy of his own mind that he had been more distracted than he should have been. No crucial mistakes had been made, but Keith knew his own faults and it wasn’t helping his temper any.

Before he even had the chance to knock on Shiro’s door, it opened, and he came face to face with his distraction.

“Hey, Keith!” Shiro’s voice was bright, but if you knew him as well as Keith did, it was obvious there was an underlying tension to his smile, the corners of his mouth the tiniest bit pinched and a small crease between his eyebrows, “Atlas gave me the heads up you were looking for me.”

Keith only grunted in response and shoved Shiro backwards into his room.

“Keith? What’s wrong?” Shiro’s expression was one of concern now, and while Keith felt a little guilty for being the cause of that, he also couldn’t help but think that it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. The way his eyes would get all wide and earnest reminded Keith of a puppy and made him want to gather Shiro up in his arms and nuzzle him.

Of course, puppies didn’t cause the sort of distraction Shiro had for him today. 

Keith took a moment to appraise him. Shiro had not yet changed from the form-fitting Atlas flight suit he’d worn today, and he still looked as good in it as he had earlier.

That was what had been grabbing Keith’s attention all day at the most inopportune moments.

While Keith had briefly seen Shiro in the suit during their previous battle with Sendak, that had only been from the waist up on the comms screen. Today he’d got his first real look at Shiro in the outfit, and boy, was it ever a view.

Keith was no stranger to seeing Shiro in tight outfits. He’d seen him in his paladin undersuit more than once after all, and that wasn’t even mentioning the way the clothes he’d lent Shiro when he crash landed on Earth looked like they’d been pasted onto his skin. Heck, even back at the Garrison before their lives had been turned upside down, Shiro had favoured jeans and trousers that were virtually sinful in the way they clung to his body and Keith may have been young, but he hadn’t been blind.

All of this to say that seeing Shiro in tight spandex or other materials was nothing new to Keith, but this flight suit was something else entirely. Not only did it perfectly configure to every dip and curve of Shiro’s well-built physique, but it also matched Shiro’s appearance in colour and aesthetic. Its white, silver, and black colour scheme perfectly complimented Shiro’s own starlight silver-white hair and slate-grey eyes, giving him an otherworldly, ethereal appearance. Shiro was always beautiful, and that beauty was only enhanced by the colour-coordinated flight suit.

Best, or perhaps worst, of all though was the way the suit clung to Shiro’s thick thighs and full, round ass. Shiro’s thighs and ass always looked fantastic, but the way they looked in his flight suit… the universe shouldn’t have allowed that. All Keith could think about when Shiro’s back was to him was taking those plush cheeks into his hands and squeezing. Thanks to the fact that they had recently confessed their feelings for each other and subsequently begun a relationship, Keith was well aware of exactly how good it felt to do exactly that.

“Keith?” Shiro interrupted his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Keith flushed, “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

Shiro’s back wasn’t to him now. Instead, Keith had a front row view of the long line of Shiro’s body from the front. He bet if Shiro got the least bit aroused, the suit would clearly show the outline of his dick. Fuck, that’d be so hot. Keith’s own dick was getting hard beneath his paladin armour in response to the thought. He was thankful there was a crotch piece to hide it.

“Uh. You know,” Keith hedged. They’d exchanged handjobs a couple of days ago, but overall, so far they’d been taking things slow. Neither of them wanted to rush their physical relationship when, emotionally, they meant so much to each other.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Shiro said after a pause in which Keith didn’t continue, “Atlas says you seemed upset or angry about something. She says that right now your heartrate and breathing are elevated. Come to think of it, you do look a bit flushed.”

Shiro reached out his flesh hand to feel Keith’s forehead, but Keith pushed it away in  
humiliation.  
Shiro’s face took on an injured cast. Shit. Keith didn’t want to make him feel bad. He just didn’t know how to broach the subject of Shiro’s outfit making him horny.

“Look, Shiro,” he sighed. He should probably be honest with his boyfriend about these kinds of things, right? “It’s not any big deal or anything, okay? It’s just a little embarrassing, that’s all.”

Shiro’s curiosity was piqued. There was nothing for Keith to do but to continue. It’s not like his feelings were bad or anything anyway. If anything, it would be weirder if he wasn’t turned on by Takashi Shirogane in a tight spandex outfit.

“You can tell me Keith,” Shiro was as earnest as ever, “I’ll understand if you’re not comfortable, but I promise I love you, and there’s nothing I would judge you for.”

Keith groaned. “I know, Shiro. Just… promise you won’t laugh, okay?”

“I promise,” Shiro’s solemn tone was endearing and almost comical.

“Okay, so, this is really dumb, but, you know your flight suit? Well, it looks really good on you. I mean, you always look good, great even, but right now, in this stupid spandex suit? You look really fucking fantastic, and I really want to fuck you. Shit!”

Yeah. Shit. He hadn’t meant to say it like that. That had gone way over the line. Oh fuck, he hoped Shiro wasn’t offended or…

“Oh,” Shiro said faintly, an unreadable look on his face.

“Oh my God, Shiro! I’m so sorry!” Keith exclaimed, mortified, “I shouldn’t have said that. I-“

“No! No, Keith, it’s okay! Really. I promise,” Shiro rushed to reassure him, “Um. I kind of get where you’re coming from.” His cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink. God, he was so fucking beautiful.

Keith cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. You look really amazing in your paladin armour, did you know that?”

Keith, in fact, did not know that and said as much.

“Well, you do. You look so fierce and strong, like nothing in the world could stop you. It’s really hot.”

“Fuck,” The rough groan forced itself from Keith’s suddenly dry mouth, “Takashi, you have no idea what it does to me to see you in that skin-tight piece of cloth. It hides absolutely nothing. Your whole body is on display, and I just wanna…”

“Wanna what?” Shiro leveled a challenging gaze in Keith’s direction.

“Get over here,” Keith pulled him roughly towards him. He kept his right hand closed tightly around Shiro’s left wrist and twined his left hand into Shiro’s soft, white hair, tilting their mouths into a hard, demanding kiss.

“God, you’re hot, Takashi,” Keith whispered when he pulled them apart. Shiro’s eyes were glazed, pupils blown wide. With his hair tangled in Keith’s fist and his lips already bruising from the forceful kiss, he looked debauched, like a corrupt angel. Keith wanted to take that further and shoved his face into Shiro’s neck, sucking on the skin in hopes of leaving a claiming bruise.

Shiro whimpered as Keith added a hint of teeth to his kissing, but a quick glance at his face told Keith it was a sound of pleasure.

“You taste so good,” Keith rumbled. 

Shiro immediately tugged Keith back in towards his neck, “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” he whined. Keith loved how helpless he sounded. He felt his fangs lengthen in his mouth; he never felt more Galra than during an adrenaline rush or other emotional situation.

“You like this, don’t you?” Keith teased, “You like me marking you as mine.”

“Yes!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m not done with you yet,” Keith chuckled. His embarrassment over his reaction to Shiro’s outfit was entirely gone now, replaced with a primal need to satiate his desires and make Shiro his in the process. His cock was so hard it was uncomfortable, locked as it was behind his armour. He needed to let it out to relieve some of the pressure.

“Get down on the ground for me, Takashi,” he urged. Shiro did so instantly and without complaint. That eagerness to obey was something they’d have to explore more in the future. Right now though, Keith needed something quick and dirty, and Shiro was certainly not complaining.

Keith looked down at Shiro as he removed his own breast and crotch plates from his armour and unzipped the black bodysuit beneath. Just as he had suspected, Shiro’s dick stood out in sharp relief through the thin material of his flight suit, obvious thanks to his widely splayed legs. It looked like it was straining painfully. That was just too bad, because Keith didn’t intend to release it any time soon.

Finally, his own cock was released to the air, dripping and red and foreskin already pulled back. Keith may not have been large in build for a human, and downright tiny for a Galra, but in terms of the size of his cock, he would put most humans to shame. His cock was long and thick, obscene in proportion to his body size. He’d once been ashamed of it, but he’d quickly learned that his sexual partners, few in number as they had been, weren’t about to complain. He stroked his shaft languidly as he looked down at Shiro, noting the way that Shiro watched his movements with hunger in his eyes. He didn’t think Shiro would be the exception to that rule.

“Look at you, Takashi. You look so good for me. Just for me,” he said as he dropped to his knees between Shiro’s spread legs. He leaned forward, forcing Shiro to lean back further on his elbows. “Trust me when I say that I definitely wasn’t the only person checking you out in this. You’re way too hot for your own good.”

“I guess you’ll just have to show everyone who I belong to. Stake your claim, as it were,” Shiro tried to sound confident, but his voice was shaking a little in his arousal.

“I think I’ve already made that clear,” Keith brushed his fingers softly over the darkening mark on Shiro’s neck, “but I can think of a few things to make that even clearer.” He caught Shiro’s hand as it moved to pull down the zipper of his flight suit. “Not so fast. That’s not going anywhere. You keep this on,” he said in a warning tone.

Shiro let out another sweet whimper in response. Keith caught him in another forceful kiss before pulling himself back just a little, leaving Shiro a mewling mess on the floor.

“Roll over, hands and knees,” Keith commanded and Shiro hastened to obey. Keith’s dick pulsed at how willing Shiro was to follow his orders. He hadn’t realised how submissive Shiro would be in bed, but now that he knew, it was hotter than he could have imagined. They were perfectly matched, even in this way.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was so breathy, like he couldn’t wait for whatever Keith would do to him next. Keith didn't intend to disappoint.

“You know what the hottest thing about this suit is, Takashi?” Shiro just continued to quiver below Keith. That was okay. The question was rhetorical. “Your ass and thighs. Your ass is so fucking round and your thighs are so thick, I’m not sure which part is more fuckable. I know what I’m going to do for now though. Hold your thighs together as tight as you can.”

With a moan deeper in pitch than the high noises he’d been making, Shiro did as he was told. Pressed together like that, his thighs looked more inviting than ever, plump and full and the perfect place for Keith to put his dick.

Keith took himself in hand and pressed the tip of his cock to the backs of Shiro’s thighs. He hadn’t known what to expect from the stretchy material, but he found it to be pleasantly smooth in texture and warm from Shiro’s body heat. He pushed a little harder and the fabric covered flesh gave way, enveloping his shaft in soft, pliable heat. Keith couldn’t help the raw groan that erupted from deep within his chest. 

“Oh my God, baby! You feel so good,” he ground out. It was true. Shiro’s thighs felt so fucking good. If his thighs felt this amazing, he couldn’t imagine what his ass would feel like. Next time. Next time, he’d find out. For now, this was more than enough.

“Ah, Keith!” Shiro keened.

“You like it?” Keith gasped, desperate to move. Shiro nodded furiously, “Haven’t even touched you yet, and you’re already this worked up?”

“Yes! I like it like this. Like having you tell me what to do, taking it from me, baby,” Shiro agreed, fairly vibrating with need.

“Ah, fuck, sweetheart. You don’t even know what you’re doing to me. Gonna move now, okay?” at Shiro’s nod, Keith slowly withdrew his cock almost all the way from that glorious heat, quickly pushing back in. The material of the flight suit was ideal for this sort of activity, the finely-woven synthetic material silky, providing limited friction to Keith’s dick, no lube necessary. The warmth from Shiro’s skin and the fact that it was so closely contoured to Shiro’s form made it so it was as though he were fucking Shiro’s bare body. Keith thought he was in heaven.

It only took a few strokes for Keith to work up a rhythm, and it wasn’t long before the tip of his dick brushed up against the back of Shiro’s restrained balls. Judging by Shiro’s mewl of pleasure, he liked that. Keith wasn’t one to deny his partner what they wanted, especially not when that partner was the person he loved more than any other. From then on, Keith set himself a punishing pace, cock shoving itself into Shiro’s sack with each thrust.

Keith placed both hands on the curves of Shiro’s ass, grasping each fleshy cheek in his palms and squeezing the soft, giving flesh as he thrust wildly between Shiro’s wonderful thighs.

As he grew closer, he placed his right hand on Shiro’s crotch. Shiro’s cock was so hard by now, stretching out the front of his flight suit and leaking a big slippery wet patch through the fabric. Keith wrapped his hand around it and tugged.

“Feel this, Takashi,” he moaned, “This is for me, just for me. No one else gets to make you feel this way, no matter how much they might want to after seeing you in this outfit.”

“Yours, baby, only yours,” Shiro managed between whimpers, “God, you’re gonna make me come!”

“Go on sweetheart. You can come. Come for me. Make a mess of yourself and this pretty suit.”

Keith’s words did the trick. He felt Shiro’s shaft grow impossibly harder in his hand and a sudden rush of wetness covered his palm, soaking the fabric that contained it. Shiro gave a short wail as he came and collapsed further down onto his elbows.

Keith only thrust faster, pushing his cock between Shiro’s thighs as hard as he dared. Shiro’s balls must have hurt from the way Keith’s cock hammered against them, but Keith didn’t care as he chased his own orgasm mindlessly. Below him, Shiro continued to let out tiny, high-pitched sounds as Keith pounded him.

Finally, he felt it building at the base of his belly. He gave two, three more clumsy thrusts before his come poured from him, staining the thighs of Shiro’s flight suit. Between both their orgasms, Shiro’s suit was a sopping wreck.

At that moment, Shiro’s arms completely gave out on him beneath their combined weight and they collapsed in a graceless heap, Keith dick still trapped between Shiro’s upper legs.

Keith used the hand still covering Shiro’s groin, now trapped between their bodies and the floor, to squeeze Shiro’s soft, spent cock, spreading the sticky mess inside the suit. Shiro only let out a weak moan. Keith huffed a gentle laugh before rolling himself onto his back at Shiro’s side, letting out a groan of his own as he lost the sweet comfort of Shiro’s thighs around his shaft.

They lay there gasping for a few moments.

“Holy shit,” Keith said eventually, “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Shiro still seemed dazed. Keith was a little proud that he managed to give the ever-collected Shiro such a shattering orgasm that he was still out of it. Shiro was always in perfect control of himself; it was nice to see him relaxed, mask down and body utterly spent.

“I can definitely say that that flight suit is a fantastic invention and I’m so fucking glad you wear it,” Keith grinned as Shiro’s already flushed face took on an even deeper hue, “Gotta say though, after that, I’m even more jealous of everyone staring at your ass in it. It’s completely unfair that anyone but me gets to see how good you look in it.”

Shiro had apparently regained himself somewhat as he quipped, “You should feel lucky that you’re the only one who gets to really experience me in it, baby. Though I guess we could do this again sometime if you really feel the need to show everyone who’s I am.”

“Are you saying you want me to fuck you in this in public sometime?” At Shiro’s horrified look and the strangled sound wrenching itself from his throat, Keith decided to take some pity on him, “Too much? Maybe some other time I can fuck you and make you wear a plug to keep my come in while you go around all day wearing this and no one will be the wiser. But we’ll know. That would satisfy me. Or maybe I’ll fuck you and make you walk around with my come leaking out onto your thighs and getting your suit all wet… How would you like that, Takashi?” That last one may have been out of the question in reality, especially considering this was only their second time having sex, but the fantasy made Keith’s cock twitch again despite coming not five minutes ago.

Shiro groaned.

“You can’t just say things like that,” he said, burying his face in Keith’s shoulder.

“Does that mean you like that idea? Didn’t know you were so kinky.”

“Guess you’ll just have to take your time and find out exactly how kinky I am,” Shiro said, although, despite his words, his cheeks were still flaming and he was too shy to look Keith in the face while he uttered them.

“I guess I will,” Keith said, expression fond as he brushed a stray strand of hair from Shiro’s eyes with tender fingers. He was happy to do nothing but lay tangled with Shiro’s body for now, faces close and breathing each other in as he imagined all the fun they had waiting for them in the future.


End file.
